Par delà le Bien et le Mal
by Atlante41
Summary: Une enquête éprouvante s'achève. Tout le monde n'en sort pas indemne...


**PAR-DELÀ LE BIEN ET LE MAL**

* * *

**Ce petit OS m'a été inspiré par le 813, bien qu'il n'ait strictement rien à voir avec cet épisode. Il se situe, dirons-nous, en début de saison 8, avant le retour d'Eli, sans spoiler particulier.**

**NCIS ne m'appartient toujours pas...**

**Je planche depuis des mois et des mois sur une longue, très longue fic que j'espère finir dans pas trop longtemps.**

**

* * *

**

_Quiconque lutte contre des monstres devrait prendre garde, dans le combat, à ne pas devenir monstre lui-même. Et quant à celui qui scrute le fond de l'abysse, l'abysse le scrute à son tour._

_Parmi toutes les variétés de l'intelligence découvertes jusqu'à présent, l'instinct est, de toutes, la plus intelligente._

Friedrich Nietzsche,

_Par-delà le Bien et le Mal _

_

* * *

_-Ziva, non !

Le cri catastrophé de DiNozzo se répercuta avec un écho sinistre le long du couloir qui traversait le vieil immeuble désaffecté. Il était trop loin pour l'arrêter. Quant à Mac Gee… les halètements laborieux derrière lui indiquaient clairement que le jeune homme ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Le sprint d'enfer qu'ils venaient de piquer pour rattraper leur coéquipière les avait quelque peu vidés. Essayez donc de cavaler après une nana qui court chaque jour vingt kilomètres _juste pour le plaisir_ ! Une fois de plus, Gibbs avait eu de l'instinct puisqu'il ne s'était pas élancé à leur suite. Soucieux de couvrir toutes les issues, il avait contourné le bâtiment afin d'empêcher toute fuite éventuelle de leur suspect – un suspect bien plus que suspect et même carrément coupable. Celui-ci, du reste, ne risquait plus de s'envoler : Ziva l'avait cloué au sol cimenté d'une balle dans la cuisse et pointait à présent son flingue sur son crâne avec l'évidente intention de l'achever. Furax ? Non. Au-delà de la fureur elle-même. Ils l'étaient tous, mais elle encore plus.

-Ne fais pas ça… geignit Mac Gee, le souffle court. Il va être jugé et ne ressortira jamais de prison !

-Je m'en fous ! rétorqua-t-elle, d'une drôle de voix assourdie. Cette pourriture ne vaut même pas la prune que je vais lui coller dans le placard !

Elle, en revanche, elle n'était même pas essoufflée. La fraîcheur physique incarnée. Parce que pour le reste...

-Euh… dans le buffet, Ziva, reprit prudemment DiNozzo. Ou dans le coffre, à la limite, quoique moins usité. Mais pas dans le placard parce que…

-Je m'en fous ! hurla-t-elle avec un éclat dans les yeux qui les fit reculer. Je vais le descendre, un point c'est tout !

L'homme à terre se recroquevilla, les traits convulsés de douleur, fixant la gueule noire du SIG SAUER suspendu à un mètre de son front. Il avait déjà vu ce genre d'arme auparavant. Mais d'être l'objectif dans la ligne de mire changeait pas mal de perspectives. Cette salope de flic n'allait pas le rater, il le lisait dans ses yeux qui crachaient la mort et la haine. Ce n'était pas les deux marioles aux poumons de fillette qui y changeraient quoi que ce soit. Et puis qu'importe ! Mieux valait crever que pourrir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours dans une cellule. Alors oui, elle pouvait y aller de bon coeur, la métèque ! Il avait la trouille mais n'allait pas supplier.

Une affreuse grimace tordit le visage de la jeune femme. De la jubilation ? Même pas. Elle avait dépassé, au cours des derniers jours, tous les stades de l'émotion. Des émotions. Et comme d'habitude, elle avait tout encaissé sans broncher. Jusqu'à maintenant. Une fois que la proie avait été à portée, elle avait bondi, les coudes collés au corps, et couru, couru, couru sans plus se soucier de rien, ni de personne. Chasseuse, juge et exécutrice. En mode "tueuse". Sauf que, hélas, le cadavre de la bête immonde qui se tortillait à ses pieds n'apaiserait pas sa rage toute primitive.

-David !

Elle se figea, sans quitter sa cible des yeux. Bizarrement, Gibbs n'avait pas essayé de l'arrêter. Les deux autres s'étaient d'ailleurs interrogés sur l'attitude de leur chef d'équipe. Depuis des jours, il la surveillait, avec plus ou moins de discrétion, redoutant sans doute ce qui était en train d'arriver. Et quand il aurait dû l'agripper de toutes forces, il l'avait laissée filer. Ou bien savait-il que rien n'arrêtait la bombe David lorsque le détonateur était enclenché ? Probable. En tout cas, il n'avait distribué ses ordres qu'aux représentants mâles de l'équipe - "rattrapez-la, temporisez !". Jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tu ne le descendras pas, David.

-Pourquoi ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

-Non, répliqua Gibbs , impassible. Tu ne veux pas qu'il meure.

Cette fois, elle détourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Il arrivait d'un couloir adjacent, le pardessus ouvert, les mains dans les poches, les yeux d'un bleu plus perçant que jamais, l'expression… _attentive_. Pas de colère, pas de déception, pas d'inquiétude. Pas un soupçon d'autorité dans le son de sa voix. Il ressemblait davantage à un naturaliste essayant de rassurer un animal terrifié qu'à un enquêteur du NCIS. Et l'animal en question, ce n'était pas la larve répugnante qu'elle tenait en joue, mais elle ! Personne d'autre qu'elle. Pour la première fois de la journée, elle remarqua qu'il portait une chemise jaune. Jaune foncé, certes, mais jaune quand même. Une couleur inhabituelle. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, cette découverte la perturba. Sa prise sur la crosse du SIG perdit un peu de sa fermeté. Son taux d'adrénaline commença à retomber. Et ses mains à trembler.

-Je veux qu'il meure… dit-elle d'une voix presque suppliante.

-Non, Ziva. Tu veux qu'il souffre. Longtemps. Et que tout le réseau tombe. Si tu l'abats… il ne souffrira plus. Et d'autres ordures de son espèce vont s'en tirer.

Cette fois, elle ne répondit rien. Elle parut réfléchir quelques secondes, puis baissa son arme, le canon tourné vers le sol. Gibbs s'approcha sans se départir de son calme infini, l'enveloppa brièvement de ses longs bras et se saisit du SIG qu'il mit dans sa poche.

-Je le garde, dit-il. Pour l'instant. Toi… va prendre l'air. Et ensuite, tu iras attendre dans la voiture.

Elle le fixa un bref instant, puis tourna les talons. Quand elle eut disparu, Tony s'essuya le front. Et constata qu'il transpirait malgré l'humidité et le froid. Quelle fichue journée !

-Boss ?... demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

L'Antarctique s'abattit aussitôt sur ses épaules. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin une réaction _normale_ !

-Mac Gee et toi, vous me menottez ce… cette chose !

-Avec plaisir, patron… soupira Tim.

Sans trop de douceur, ils empoignèrent le blessé et le redressèrent, indifférents à ses cris.

-Gueule toujours, mon bonhomme ! grogna Tony, féroce. Personne ici ne va te plaindre !

-J'appelle les pompiers ? demanda Mac Gee.

DiNozzo jeta un coup d'œil à la blessure de l'homme. Ziva avait fait du beau travail. Un joli trou dans le gras de la cuisse, à quelques millimètres de l'artère fémorale. Il saignait comme un bœuf, mais ne se viderait pas de son sang. Sympathique petit cadeau signé David. Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ce fumier se souviendrait d'elle.

-Non, Mac Cœur Tendre. Il peut bien marcher jusqu'à la sortie…

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, quand le prisonnier eût été évacué et que le théâtre des opérations fut redevenu un puits de silence, Gibbs, enfin, sonna le signal du départ. DiNozzo et Mac Gee furent sommés de rentrer au NCIS rédiger leurs rapports respectifs. Quant à lui, il se dirigea vers sa propre voiture. Malgré l'obscurité qui tombait, il n'eut aucune peine à discerner la silhouette pelotonnée à l'intérieur contre la portière arrière. Conformément à ses instructions, Ziva attendait. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Avant la Somalie, Ziva suivait ses ordres. Depuis la Somalie, elle lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil, quoiqu'il lui demande. Il n'en mesurait qu'un peu plus l'effrayante emprise que son père avait exercé sur elle autrefois. Et ce qu'il lui en avait coûté de s'en défaire.

Il démarra sans un mot. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention d'engager la moindre discussion. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Pas quand elle était dans un état psychologique aussi précaire – même si elle ne montrait rien. Tous ces derniers jours, elle les avait vécus sous pression, avec une intensité qui n'avait cessé de croître, jusqu'au dénouement final. Plus que les autres, elle avait mordu la poussière. Et s'il avait su à quoi cette fichue enquête allait aboutir, il se serait bien gardé de l'expédier en première ligne.

Dix jours plus tôt, le corps d'un jeune Marine de 22 ans avait été retrouvé dans le Potomac, en contrebas de Whitehurst Freeway, à quelques centaines de mètres en aval de Key Bridge. Compte-tenu de son taux d'alcoolémie élevé, l'enquête aurait pu conclure à une noyade accidentelle. Mais n'aurait pas expliqué les coups qui lui avaient fracassé le crâne _ante mortem,_ comme l'avait révélé l'autopsie pratiquée par Ducky. Ni la clé de casier logée au fond de son estomac... son seul repas de la journée, comme l'avait fait remarquer Palmer avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

DiNozzo et David avaient exploré l'appartement du jeune homme, sans grands résultats. Mac Gee avait examiné ses mouvements bancaires, ses appels émis et reçus, ses déplacements, son dossier militaire, en vain. Gibbs avait reçu les proches, famille, amis, collègues. Son instinct coinçait sur le père, un certain Jasper Cringe, un homme d'apparence effacée, professeur de gymnastique dans une école primaire de Springfield. Mais il n'était pas parvenu à en tirer la moindre peccadille qui aurait pu lui permettre de l'acculer. Il l'avait donc relâché. Restait la clé de casier sur laquelle Abby s'était penchée, déployant toute sa science. Une énigme ardue et retorse. Un vrai défi. Au bout de trois jours, elle avait enfin obtenu un résultat. Une consigne de cet immense complexe qu'était le Smithsonian, et plus précisément du Musée de l'Air et de l'Espace.

Gibbs avait envoyé Mac Gee et Ziva inspecter le casier mystérieux, une décision qu'il avait regrettée après coup. Car il les avait vus rentrer tous deux blancs comme des linges avec un mince dossier sous le bras. Lequel dossier contenait des photos, et quelles photos ! Des enfants, majoritairement des filles, âgés de cinq à douze ans, dénudés, et dans des situations sans équivoque avec des adultes. Le tout accompagné d'une lettre où Kevin Cringe, le jeune Marine, accusait son père de diriger un réseau de prostitution enfantine de la pire espèce. Lui-même, plus jeune, avait été _loué_ pendant une soirée ou un week-end pour servir de jouet à des adultes. Il donnait des détails, plus ou moins ignobles, sur ce qu'il avait subi ou sur d'autres enfants livrés aux mêmes pervers, ainsi que quelques noms.

La chasse au Cringe avait alors commencé. Chasse, oui, car bien évidemment, le gibier avait pris la tangente. La fouille complète de sa maison, un pavillon des plus banals entouré d'une pelouse bien verte, de quelques massifs de fleurs et d'une barrière blanche, avait révélé deux choses importantes. Tout d'abord un ordinateur qui contenait des photos, des vidéos, des listes de dates, de lieux et de sommes d'argent plutôt élevées. Et ensuite, deux petites filles de huit et dix ans terrorisées, enfermées à double tour dans une armoire de la cave. Deux gamines confiées à Cringe par les services sociaux, après enquête sur ce citoyen respectable et respecté, aimé de ses élèves et de leurs parents, ainsi que du corps enseignant. Vu l'heure tardive, Gibbs avait confié les petites à Ziva pour la nuit en la chargeant, non pas de les interroger – rien ne l'y autorisait –, mais de les rassurer, de les faire manger et de les mettre au lit.

Il ne pouvait prévoir la suite. D'abord, les fillettes mouraient de faim et n'avaient que la peau sur les os. Ensuite, en les douchant, Ziva avait découvert d'es hématomes, des traces de coups plus ou moins récents et même quelque chose qui ressemblait à des morsures. Enfin, la plus petite avait fini par fondre en larmes et raconter ce qu'elle avait subi. Même les films d'horreur les plus aboutis n'atteignaient pas de tels sommets. Une fois qu'elles avaient été endormies, Ziva avait appelé Gibbs pour lui relater les événements de la soirée. Il lui avait trouvé la voix si morne qu'il avait aussitôt quitté l'antre réconfortant de sa cave et accouru au triple galop. Ils s'étaient tenus compagnie toute la nuit, sans trop parler mais en buvant beaucoup de café. Que dire, de toute façon ?

Le lendemain, les gamines avaient été interrogées en présence de D'Arcy Mac Kinna. Cette fois, la plus grande avait appuyé les déclarations de la cadette. Puis elles avaient été confiées aux services sociaux qui les avaient aussitôt dirigées vers une structure spécialisée dans les enfants victimes. Et pour les agents du NCIS, la traque avait repris, sans relâche. Cringe, sachant que son fils avait emporté des documents compromettants, l'avait fait boire pour lui extorquer la localisation du casier. Devant l'échec de ses manoeuvres, il lui avait fracassé le crâne à coups de batte de base-ball avant de jeter son corps dans le fleuve. La batte avait été retrouvée trois jours plus tôt, le long de la berge, par un promeneur. Bien qu'elle eût longuement séjourné dans l'eau, elle portait encore des traces de sang, celui de Kevin Cringe, et une empreinte digitale partielle qui offrait cinq points de correspondance avec celles de Jasper Cringe. Meurtre, proxénétisme, trafic d'enfants, viol en réunion sur mineur de moins de quinze ans... Autant dire qu'il venait de décrocher un billet sans retour pour un pénitencier hautement sécurisé. Quant au reste... Fornell harcelait Gibbs depuis la découverte des photos et de la lettre ; il allait être ravi de s'emparer de l'affaire et d'anéantir tout le réseau. Mission accomplie.

Gibbs tourna dans Adams Street et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa passagère. Le front collé à la vitre, elle se laissait bercer par les cahots de la voiture, le regard vague. Ailleurs. Et apparemment calmée.

-Ziva.

Elle tressaillit, prit conscience du décor autour d'elle, soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-Rien de spécial. Je te ramène chez toi.

-J'ai un rapport à faire...

-Demain.

-Gibbs...

-David.

Le ton n'était ni froid, ni impérieux. Juste ferme. Elle fronça les sourcils, furieuse. Pourquoi se croyait-il obligé de la protéger ? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être dorlotée, bon sang ! Elle était capable de faire face, elle avait affronté bien pire, elle...

-Rentre. Prends un bain. Un thé. Ce que tu veux. Relaxe-toi. Dors. Demain, je te veux à ton bureau dès sept heures.

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, tendue. Puis attrapa ses affaires en marmonnant :

-Ok.

Gibbs attendit que les lumières de son appartement se soient allumées avant de redémarrer. Et secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais...

* * *

A sept heures moins dix, Ziva sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas décidé, jeta son manteau sur sa chaise et son sac dans un recoin de son box, et se planta devant le bureau de Gibbs, les bras croisés, l'expression butée.

-Alors ?

Le Marine leva la tête du rapport qu'il était en train de lire, ôta ces fichues lunettes dont il ne pouvait plus se passer et la considéra quelques secondes dans le plus parfait silence avant de rétorquer :

-Alors quoi ?

-Je veux savoir ce qui m'attend. Tu vas me coller un blâme ? M'envoyer passer _encore _une évaluation psychologique ? M'enchaîner à mon bureau ?

Et comme il ne réagissait pas, elle ajouta d'une voix moins assurée :

-Me virer ?

Il se contenta d'un demi-sourire. DiNozzo aurait tourné autour du pot pendant des heures. Mac Gee se serait consumé d'inquiétude. Ziva, elle, attaquait de front. Il comprenait combien la situation la perturbait. Au Mossad, les choses se passaient différemment. Un échec, une faille, et c'était les foudres d'Eli David, des sanctions plus ou moins sérieuses, une possible rétrogradation, peut-être un camp d'entraînement... hum... _musclé_. Mais pas de surprises. Ici, c'était différent. Une erreur d'appréciation pouvait vous coûter une carrière. En ce qui la concernait, malgré toutes les étapes qu'elle avait franchies, son statut restait celui d'un agent en probation pour encore pas mal de mois. Elle avait d'abord trouvé ça injuste, évidemment. Elle comprenait la période d'essai qui lui avait été imposée, au moins le temps d'obtenir la nationalité américaine. Mais ensuite ! Elle travaillait dans l'équipe depuis cinq ans !... Elle avait largement prouvé qu'elle connaissait le boulot ! S'il l'avait voulu, Gibbs aurait pu accélérer l'évolution de son dossier. Alors pourquoi... ? Elle avait trouvé la réponse toute seule, finalement. Gibbs détestait les privilèges. Ses agents étaient à la même enseigne que les autres. Pas question qu'un jour, Ziva essuie la moindre remarque sur des passe-droits dont elle aurait pu faire l'objet – d'autant qu'elle en avait bénéficié d'un certain nombre pour obtenir sa nationalité. De plus, elle avait besoin de temps, un temps symbolique et nécessaire, celui que les autres passaient à se former au métier. A se tromper. A remettre en cause leurs capacités et leurs motivations. A redouter... ce qu'elle redoutait à ce moment précis.

-Tu as fait quoi, hier soir ?

Elle réprima tant bien que mal son impatience et son exaspération.

-Ce que tu as dit. Pris un bain. Un thé. Lu. Dormi.

-Bien.

Il lui tendit un gobelet de café et se leva.

-Commence ton rapport.

-Mais...

-Plus tard.

-Mais...

Il écarta l'objection d'un geste et se dirigea vers l'escalier, ses dossiers sous le bras, la laissant seule avec ses interrogations et ses craintes. Elle se jeta sur son clavier, fermement décidée à expédier au plus vite la sale besogne. Puis s'arrêta au bout de cinq lignes. Se relut. Hésita. Effaça les trois quarts de ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. La rédaction était loin d'être son exercice préféré. Elle maîtrisait l'anglais. Beaucoup moins ses finesses rhétoriques. Elle demandait souvent à Mac Gee de relire ses rapports avant de les rendre. Elle s'efforçait de s'en tenir aux faits bruts. Mais cette fois, comment faire ? Comment taire l'effroyable tourbillon de colère qui l'avait submergée et avait bien failli la pousser à commettre l'irréparable ? Quelquefois, Gibbs donnait quelques directives ou leur demandait de retirer un mot, une phrase, un paragraphe. Là, rien.

Elle coula un coup d'oeil désespéré en direction de l'ascenseur. Si encore Tony et Tim avaient été dans les parages ! Mais non. 7h15, et ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Gibbs leur avait sans doute donné la journée. L'enquête les avait tenus debout nuit et jour, ils avaient bien mérité un peu de repos. Elle se remit au travail, laborieusement, un mot après l'autre.

* * *

Un étage plus haut, accoudé à la balustrade de la mezzanine, Gibbs observait la jeune femme avec attention. Dieu merci, son foutu caractère l'empêchait de s'apitoyer sur son sort ! La colère, une bonne chose. Tant qu'il y a de la colère, il y a de l'espoir. En dépit de son lourd passé et des épreuves terribles qu'elle avait traversées, elle avait gardé sa nature batailleuse. Une sacrée qualité.

-Gibbs.

Il ne remua pas d'un cil et se contenta de répondre :

-Leon.

Vance s'adossa à la rambarde, à côté de lui.

-Trois rapports. Trois versions identiques. Une question.

-Je t'écoute, Leon.

-Où est l'arnaque ?

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres du Marine. Il n'avait pas espéré abuser le Directeur. Vance avait des défauts, mais n'était pas un imbécile. Ni un naïf. L'affaire l'avait mis hors de lui, lui aussi. Après tout, il avait des enfants. N'importe quel Jasper Cringe lui aurait donné des envies de meurtre. Ou pire.

Vance se retourna et jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme qui, en contrebas, pianotait sur son clavier, le front plissé par la concentration. Un spectacle inhabituel. Les difficultés de David dans la vie se situaient sur un tout autre plan.

-Comment s'en sort-elle ?

-Pas trop mal. Elle est coriace.

-Hum...

Non, Vance n'était pas dupe. Son empathie pour ses agents n'atteignaient pas de grands sommets, il ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de familiarité. Trop dangereux pour l'agence, trop dangereux pour lui. Mais parce qu'il se souciait de l'agence, il se souciait, à sa façon, de ceux qui la faisaient tourner. Et il se souciait de Ziva David un peu plus qu'il n'était censé le faire, parce qu'Eli était son ami, parce qu'il le connaissait bien et parce que... oui, au fond, parce qu'il la plaignait quelque peu.

-J'ai reçu un coup de fil du FBI. Cringe s'est mis à table. Ils l'ont... convaincu de se montrer coopératif.

-En échange de quoi ?

-Une certaine forme de... protection.

Gibbs hocha la tête. Il saisissait sans peine. Les taulards, même les plus endurcis, vomissaient les pédophiles. Et se chargeaient de le leur faire savoir.

-Oui, il a lâché tout un tas d'informations utiles. Il a aussi parlé de son arrestation. Et déclaré que, je cite, "la petite nana cinglée du NCIS a voulu l'achever alors qu'il était déjà à terre". Or... aucun de vos rapports ne mentionne cet incident...

-Qui vas-tu croire, Leon ? Un type qui prostitue des enfants ou ceux qui l'ont mis hors d'état de nuire ?

Vance poussa un soupir contrarié. Il se fichait bien de croire. A plus forte raison un criminel de cette nature. Ses réticences se situaient ailleurs. Et Gibbs le savait.

-Elle t'a presque claqué entre les doigts. Ce n'est même pas surprenant. Nous savions tous que ça finirait par arriver.

-J'aimerais te dire qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait l'intention d'appuyer sur la détente. Mais ce serait faux, Leon.

-Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir.

Chose étonnante, Gibbs ne perdit pas son calme. D'un certain côté, il comprenait les hésitations de Vance. Mais ne partageait pas son point de vue.

-L'agent David ne pose aucun problème. Elle est forte, elle est loyale, elle est douée... Elle supporte DiNozzo. Elle ne se plaint jamais.

-Et je suppose que si je l'envoie rendre visite au Dr. Bracco, elle va revêtir sa plus belle armure...

-Elle a de qui tenir.

Vance le gratifia d'une grimace peu amène. Oui, elle avait de qui tenir, et doublement ! On ne pouvait pas dire que Gibbs fût des plus transparents... qu'il s'agisse du Dr. Bracco ou de qui ce soit d'autre. D'ailleurs, à l'occasion, il faudrait vérifier à quand remontait sa dernière évaluation psychologique... s'il en avait jamais passé une !

-Le jour où j'aurai le moindre doute concernant l'agent David, tu seras le premier averti, Leon... mais d'ici là...

D'ici là, il tenait à gérer son équipe lui-même. L'expérience avait prouvé que les interférences extérieures semaient surtout la zizanie... à une exception près. Le jour où Jenny Shepard lui avait forcé la main pour remplacer la très regrettée Caitlin Todd par l'officier de liaison du Mossad Ziva David. Mais Jenny... c'était Jenny. Paix à son âme.

* * *

A dix heures ce même jour, Ziva ajouta un point final à son rapport avec un soupir de contentement. Elle le relut, soupesant phrase après phrase, formule après formule. Supprima un mot par-ci, une ponctuation intempestive par-là. Se mordilla la lèvre, pensive devant l'ensemble. Lança l'impression en se disant qu'au moins, le calvaire était terminé. Et déposa enfin le tout devant un Gibbs qui se contenta de lever le nez et de la scruter pendant de longues secondes avant de demander :

-Trois heures, hein ?

-Ouais.

Sans bien savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait revenue à l'adolescence, lorsqu'elle attendait, sagement assise à sa table, qu'un prof rende un devoir. Encore qu'à cette époque, elle se souciait comme d'une guigne de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle, à commencer par le corps enseignant. L'éducation, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, selon Eli David n'apprenait pas à douter de soi. C'était tout le contraire. Et puis, elle était bonne élève. Ni son père ni sa mère, quels qu'aient été leurs désaccords, ne l'aurait toléré autrement. Or, depuis qu'elle vivait sur le sol américain ou, plus exactement, depuis qu'elle avait décidé d'appartenir à ce pays, elle découvrait le doute. Douter des autres, elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Douter de soi, en revanche… C'était une toute nouvelle expérience et elle n'avait vraiment rien d'agréable.

Gibbs, cependant, ne se fendit d'aucun commentaire, bon ou mauvais. Il ne prit pas la peine de lire la liasse de feuillets. Il en fit une boule bien serrée qu'il expédia d'une chiquenaude dans sa corbeille.

-Recommence.

Trois heures de labeur avaient considérablement contribué à ramener Ziva sur un terrain nerveux apaisé. L'ordre laconique de son supérieur détruisit en un tournemain ce bel équilibre.

-Quoi ! protesta-t-elle, en s'efforçant tout de même de ne pas crier. Je ne vais certainement pas…

-_Agent_ David ! tonna le Marine.

Elle ravala sa fureur à grand peine. Comment osait-il !... Elle lui tourna le dos et revint s'asseoir devant son écran, gratifiant au passage son bureau d'un bon coup de poing. La douleur lui coupa le souffle mais eut le mérite de canaliser sa colère. Et elle recommença. Fort heureusement, songea Gibbs en s'abstenant de tout sourire amusé, les claviers du NCIS étaient résistants. Car elle tapait dessus avec une telle énergie qu'il semblait sur le point de se disloquer à chaque seconde.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Ziva remit une nouvelle copie à son supérieur, les lèvres plissées de défi. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps à s'interroger sur la sémantique et les différents niveaux d'interprétation. Brut de décoffrage, advienne que pourra ! Tant pis si c'était brutal. De toute façon, elle commençait à connaître le diable de bonhomme assis en face d'elle. Assez, en tout cas, pour savoir qu'il lui faisait subir un test. Sûrement pas dans le simple but de l'emmerder, ni de lui montrer qu'il était le chef.

Cette fois, Gibbs s'absorba dans la lecture du rapport. S'empara d'un feutre rouge. Souligna. Entoura. Biffa. Ratura. L'ensemble des pages y passa. Puis il rendit l'oeuvre à son auteur. Sans un mot, cette fois. Et Ziva comprit qu'elle devait recommencer. Encore.

-C'est comme à l'école, j'aurai une note à la fin ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de maugréer.

Un regard – un seul regard ! – la fit battre en retraite. Bon sang ! Elle avait affronté son père dans ses pires colères – et Eli en pleine crise de rage, ça n'était pas rien ! Mais il suffisait d'un coup d'oeil à Gibbs pour lui clouer le bec. Comment faisait-il, ce satané Marine ? C'était agaçant, à la fin !

Elle se remit au travail sans enthousiasme. L'exercice s'avéra toutefois moins ardu dans la mesure où elle n'avait pas à réécrire mais juste à tenir compte des gribouillis de son impavide correcteur. Trois quarts d'heure. Elle avait peine à croire qu'elle était là-dessus depuis sept heures le matin. Du travail de bureau, elle en avait fait plus que son compte. C'était pourtant la première fois que la paperasse lui donnait la migraine. Eût-elle été d'un caractère moins affirmé, plus fragile, qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Mais pour tirer des larmes à Ziva David, il en fallait largement plus que ça !

A midi et demi, pour la troisième fois, elle déposa son rapport sur le bureau de Gibbs. S'attendant à devoir le recommencer une quatrième fois. Voire une cinquième. Une sixième. Jusqu'au soir. Comme ce géant... Atlas ! qui avait été condamné à pousser pour l'éternité un rocher au sommet d'une montagne d'où il retombait toujours. Voilà, elle était morte et vouée à recommencer le même rapport jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et dire que certains prétendaient que l'Enfer consistait à rôtir sur un barbecue géant !

Gibbs survola rapidement les trois feuilles du rapport. Apposa sa signature. Rangea le tout dans son dossier. Et gratifia la jeune femme d'un sourire énigmatique.

-Tu as faim ?

* * *

-Mon rapport est faux.

Gibbs leva le nez du steak saignant et de la montagne de frites qui garnissaient son assiette. Il se heurta au regard noir, très accusateur, de Ziva qui le fixait, les bras croisés, apparemment peu intéressée par les crudités qu'elle avait commandées. Ce qui ne le troubla pas outre mesure car il s'attendait à cette réaction. Tous les stades par lesquels elle passait depuis la veille, il les avait anticipés depuis des jours. Ah, elle avait beau ressortir son plus beau blindage, l'ancienne tueuse du Mossad, elle n'en était pas moins _humaine _et prévisible !

-Tu as menti ?

-Tu sais très bien que non !

-Alors où est le problème ?

-Gibbs ! J'étais sur le point de descendre ce type et de faire crapoter toute une opération !

A son grand désarroi, il éclata de rire. _On tue par le rire_, avait écrit elle ne savait plus qui. Aristote ? Non, sûrement pas. Oh, et puis elle s'en foutait. La situation était grave. Et Gibbs, le grand Gibbs, l'iceberg Gibbs, son modèle, son pilier, n'avait pas l'air d'en mesurer toute l'ampleur. Empoignant sa fourchette, elle embrocha avec férocité une tomate cerise qui avait le malheur de se trouver à sa portée.

-Aïe ! dit Gibbs. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place !

Elle ne répondit rien. Hurler après Gibbs, très mauvaise idée. Mieux valait passer sa rage sur d'innocents légumes.

-Ziva.

Elle releva la tête, les traits crispés, et constata qu'il avait tout au moins cessé de rire. Il la considérait même avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Ce que tu as _failli_ faire est sans importance.

-Tu rigoles ! répliqua-t-elle, amère. Si tu n'avais pas été là…

-Mais je l'étais.

-C'est bien là le problème !

-Pardon ?

Elle reposa sa fourchette, la mine défaite. Peut-être aurait-elle dû prétendre qu'elle était malade, aujourd'hui. L'introspection n'était vraiment pas son fort, tout au moins en public, et l'amenait toujours sur des terres mouvantes, dangereuses. Elle détestait ressentir du malaise. C'était oppressant, perturbant… bien trop révélateur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passera, une prochaine fois ? Si tu n'es pas là ? Je n'écouterai ni Tony, ni Mac Gee. Je serai incapable de me contrôler !

On y était, songea Gibbs. L'affaire l'avait perturbée, certes, mais elle gérait. C'était les après-coups qu'elle ne surmontait pas.

-Tu connais David Haye ?

La question la déstabilisa. Où voulait-il encore en venir ?

-C'est un champion de boxe britannique.

-Triple champion du monde lourd et lourd-légers. Vingt-six combats, vingt-cinq victoires, une seule défaite… Tu crois que tu aurais une chance de le vaincre en combat régulier ?

-Tu plaisantes ! Je sais me battre, mais quand même ! C'est un champion du monde et un lourd !

Un sourire approbateur se dessina sur les lèvres de Gibbs. Il s'attendait à cette réponse, celle qu'il voulait entendre, au demeurant.

-Et si je t'ordonne de l'affronter, toujours en combat régulier, tu le ferais ?

Elle hésita, ne comprenant toujours pas, et tenta de visualiser la scène. Un ring, des gants de boxe, l'odeur du cuir et de la sueur. Elle et ses cinquante-sept kilos face à une armoire à glace triple médaillée d'or qui en pesait quasiment le double. La certitude de se faire mettre KO en moins de cinq minutes. Ou pire. Elle pouvait compenser son manque de puissance par son agilité et sa rapidité. Mais un seul coup de cette brute la réduirait en miettes. Sans parler de son amour-propre salement amoché.

-Si c'est un ordre… oui, murmura-t-elle. Mais… tu ne donnes jamais d'ordres de ce genre…

-De ce genre ?

-Absurdes, je veux dire. Pourquoi m'enverrais-tu combattre un type en sachant à l'avance qu'il va me massacrer ? Pas sans… moyens de riposter, en tout cas.

La satisfaction de Gibbs s'accrut. Ouais, elle serait un foutu bon agent, un des meilleurs qu'il aurait formé. Atypique… mais ne l'étaient-ils pas tous ?

-Eh bien voilà, répondit-il. Tu connais tes limites. Moi aussi. Et tu as raison : je ne donne pas ce genre d'ordre stupide.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

-Tu me fais confiance, David. Pas vrai ?

Elle lui jeta un regard indigné. Comment osait-il ?

-Evidemment ! Tony, Mac Gee, toi… avec ma vie, je vous fais confiance !

-Et moi, je ne peux travailler qu'avec des agents en qui _j'ai_ confiance.

Cette fois, elle accusa le coup. Les compliments de Gibbs étaient aussi rares que précieux. Et ça, c'était bien plus qu'un compliment. Exactement le genre de choses qui se glissaient sous sa carapace et se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Comme un ver dans une pomme mais avec l'effet inverse, aurait dit Abby, avec son sens des comparaisons si particulier.

-La confiance, ce n'est pas le courage. Ou la raison. Ou la carrière. Ou les diplômes. La confiance repose sur les actes. Et sur l'instinct.

Comme elle restait muette, les mâchoires contractées et les yeux brillants, il posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle regarda, fascinée, les doigts rugueux, aux ongles carrés, coupés courts, sur sa peau mate. Le pouce qui caressait son poignet avec une délicatesse inouïe, presque un effleurement, un souffle. Si léger, si doux, qu'elle se sentit à nouveau perdue.

-Ton rapport n'est pas faux, Ziva. Ce type, tu ne voulais pas le tuer. Pour rien au monde, tu ne l'aurais fait. C'est ce que je t'ai dit hier.

-Mais…

Il posa sur la table le SIG qu'il lui avait pris la veille et le poussa vers elle.

-Mais c'est peut-être ce que tu voulais te faire croire.

-Pourquoi ? fut l'inévitable question, prononcée sur un ton presque désespéré.

-Parce que le reste ne dépend plus de toi, mais du FBI et des magistrats. Enfin, Ziva ! Depuis quand attends-tu dix minutes avant de flinguer l'homme que tu veux abattre quand il est enfin dans ta ligne de mire ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Frappée par l'évidence. Elle avait attendu parce qu'il était à terre, sous contrôle, et que la cavalerie arrivait. Elle bouillait de colère, oui. Et elle rêvait de le mettre en pièces. Lentement. Pas de lui loger une simple balle dans la cervelle. Trop rapide. Trop gentil. Ce monstre méritait tous les tourments de l'enfer, rien d'autre. Un faible sourire éclaira son visage.

-Mon rapport n'est pas faux.

-Evidemment !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait recommencer trois fois.

-Tes phrases puaient la culpabilité. Je ne te laisserai pas te griller toi-même.

Elle se sentit envahie d'une paix qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des jours. La certitude d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Qu'en dépit de ce qu'elle avait cru depuis la veille, elle se contrôlait encore et n'avait pas besoin de garde-fou. Et que Gibbs ne doutait pas d'elle. Elle prit son SIG qu'elle fourra dans son manteau et s'attaqua à sa salade avec entrain. Elle mourait de faim.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ziva bloqua l'ascenseur qui les ramenait dans l'open space. Avec une expression un peu gênée, elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Gibbs et chuchota contre sa jugulaire :

-Merci.

Le Marine prit le temps de savourer cette soudaine démonstration d'affection. Qui prouvait à quel point les événements l'avaient perturbée.

La sonnerie de son téléphone rompit cet instant de grâce. Il écouta avec attention la voix au bout du fil puis referma l'appareil et appuya sur le bouton de l'entresol.

-Abby a besoin de toi au labo.

Le visage de Ziva s'illumina. Les garçons avaient leur journée. Elle, elle aurait Abby, son enthousiasme, ses monologues, ses digressions... Un moment _entre filles_, quel que soit le but poursuivi par la scientifique... s'il y en avait un ! Abby avait suivi l'affaire Cringe comme tout le monde et tenait sans doute à s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Avant de sortir de l'ascenseur, elle considéra Gibbs d'un air pensif, puis soupira :

-Je me dis que j'aurais quand même dû tirer une deuxième fois...

-Ah oui ?

-Dans son deuxième cerveau !

Et cette fois, elle éclata de rire avec lui.

**FIN**


End file.
